


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 5, Cuddling

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben never liked musicals, but Hikaru's love of them start rubbing off. It's not the music that's getting to Ben, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 5, Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148685970933/day-5-of-benkaru-cuddling)

Ben wasn’t too keen on musicals. He liked music and he liked movies, but the combination of the two just didn’t sit well with him. So when Hikaru asked to watch one on their date night, Ben has reservations. He didn’t want to discount the film because of it’s genre, though, especially when he didn’t know anything about it. So Ben asked what it was about and his partner gave him a brief synopsis which included the terms “cult hit” and “talking plant”.

He was going to hate this, but Ben couldn’t say “no”. Not to the patient, gentle smile that touched the corners of Hikaru’s lips.

So they spent that Friday night watching Little Shop Of Horrors.

There were perks to saying “yes” to the showing. For one, during the songs Ben could hear Hikaru whisper the words under his breath. The only reason he could hear that at all was because, for two, Hikaru had asked if they could sit together. This went beyond sitting on the couch and touching shoulders, as they’d done in the past. Hikaru walked Ben to the large recliner, asked Ben to sit, and then settled onto what space there was left in the chair. He’d started with half his rear on the arm rest but, in an effort to get more comfortable no doubt, he’d shifted closer to Ben. His butt had settled on Ben’s thigh halfway through the movie. From the beginning, Ben’s arms had folded around Hikaru’s waist. One arm had slowly drifted to Hikaru’s hips as the film went by. Hikaru didn’t seem to mind.

When the final credits began to crawl, Ben waited for Hikaru to slip out of his arms. Instead, Hikaru tilted his head back to look at him, that gentle smile back on his face.

“What do you think?” Hikaru asked. Ben felt himself smile.

“I think you need to introduce me to more musicals,” he answered.


End file.
